Liam Dunbar
( ) |name=Liam Dunbar |sex=Male |species= |dob=07th |mob=7 |yob=2000 |age=Teenager |facs= and |birthplace=Beacon Hills, CA |height=5'4" |build=Athletic |hair=Dark Brown |eyes=Light Blue |skin=Tanned |actor=Dylan Sprayberry |music= }}Overview= Liam is a born wolf who was originally diagnosed with I.E.D. After trashing his Coach's car he was expelled from private school. While learning to control his temper he was homeschooled and discovered he learned much faster without distractions. After he was found and trained by the Beacon Hills Pack, he was accepted to college several years early. Personality Liam has come a long way since he originally became a werewolf, and his personality has also changed. He's still the same cocky, and some may say adorkable, pup he has always been, only now there is a lot more patience to him. He rarely loses control and typically only gets angry with good reason. Given a choice he'll always revert to being the fun-loving slightly smug pup he has always been, but if the need arises he can be serious and focused. |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY I Fell in a Hole Liam has a unique ability that seems utterly unexplainable. Some might call it luck. Things that would appears to be bad such as running into people or falling into holes, or tripping have unexpected side effects. He might fall into a hole and end up avoiding a bullet, while simultaneously finding a clue to solve a mystery. Or end up through some extremely unlikely chain of events in his boxers in the quad, and get offered a modeling deal. Somehow what should be negative things often if not always end up being good for him and as such he's got a nearly constant optimistic and upbeat attitude. SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Liam Dunbar was born in Beacon Hills, California, he attended Devenford prep school, where he was on the lacrosse team. His step-father, a doctor, taught him the game, to which he had a natural aptitude. Unfortunately, he has anger issues and was diagnosed with Intermittent Explosive Disorder, for which he was prescribed medications (which he doesn't take, as they cause him to be too groggy to effectively play lacrosse). While attending Devenford, his anger issues on the field led to him being benched for the rest of the season, and in a fit of rage, he destroyed the coach's car. Consequently he was expelled from school. Rather than send him off to a public school that would be even less equipped to meet his special needs, his mother home-schooled him. He found without the distractions of sports and other kids he learned very well. He went to a counselor nearly every day, who told him to take up a more relaxing hobby than a competitive sport, so he took up tai-chi and developed a love of music, which led to him starting to learn drumming. Liam spent his days practicing tai-Chi and listening to music while doing school work, and going to a local rec center to play whatever sports he could find. However, one of his parents always accompanied him and he had to leave the second his temper started to show. One night on a full moon he was meditating in the Beacon Hills Preserve when the local werewolf pack was hunting something that, unbeknownst to Liam, was hunting him. The thing chased him to the edge of Lookout Point and he almost fell over the edge, and Scott had to bite him to save him while fighting the thing. After changing, it was revealed Liam was a slightly different breed of werewolf and that his IED issues were just that nature trying to bubble to the surface. With Scott's bite things settled down for the most part. Now he's gotten early admittance to college and spends most of his free time learning about wolf stuff with his parents approval and support. |-| Logs= Category:Character Category:Teen Wolf